


Dominique/Dominic

by gblvr



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sides of the same coin....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominique/Dominic

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember what I wrote this for, or who beta-read it.... It was an exercise of some kind, though. :-/ Maybe for Contrelemontre?

**Dominique**

"Congratulations, Mrs. Monaghan -- it's a girl!" The doctor held up a squirming, screaming bundle, smiling at the exhausted woman on the bed.

"She's beautiful...."

~23 years later~

Her friends said she was stalking the poor wee thing, but really she wasn't. Seeing the play as many times as she could was just common sense, since she had no idea when she'd see him again, and if she made her friends go to the pub he went to, hoping she'd see him, well....

 

"Dom! Over here!" She waved towards the table, while scanning the pub for Billy. There he was -- across the way, dancing and drinking with the other cast members. With a look over her shoulder at her friends, she crossed the room to the dance floor. This was her chance -- it was closing night, the play was over, and she didn't know when she'd see him again.

She worked her away across the floor, moving around cast members and their dates, keeping an eye on Billy. Like every other night she'd been here, Billy was alone -- he never brought a date, and as far as she could tell he never took anyone home. That was going to change, tonight.

She pressed in close, moving in front of Billy, dancing with him. He grinned at her, making her weak in the knees, before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his hips.

Billy leaned in close, and when he spoke against her ear, it sent goose pimples chasing down her spine. "I've seen you about -- it's Dominique, right?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "But you can call me Dom -- everyone does."

"Right, then -- Dom. Want to sit, have a pint, natter a bit?"

She'd never been this close, and she was surprised at how green his eyes were. She wasn't sure she'd ever met anyone with eyes that color, but she recognized the look in them -- he wanted her. She looked down, and then back to meet his eyes, just to be sure, before she said, "Want to get out of here instead?"

 

It was hard and fast and over before she wanted it to be, but it had been worth it -- Billy was going to New Zealand for a film -- this had been her only chance, and she was glad she'd taken it....

 

**Dominic**

"Congratulations, Mrs. Monaghan -- it's a boy!" The doctor held up a squirming, screaming bundle, smiling at the exhausted woman on the bed.

"He's beautiful...."

~23 years later~

The film was the chance of a lifetime, but when he met Billy, the job flew right out of his head -- it was no longer 'I'm Merry in Lord of the Rings;' now it was 'I'm counting the hours until I can see Billy again.'

He didn't believe in love at first sight -- not really -- but he didn't know how else to explain the way he felt when met Billy. If it wasn't love then, when Billy'd first touched him to shake hands, it was now, months later, when Billy touched him every day in a hundred ways that had nothing at all to do with his hands. Billy, of course, was oblivious to how Dom felt.

 

Dom was lying on the floor in front of the sofa, drunk on too much beer and too much Billy, wishing for more courage (or more beer), wanting to crawl onto the couch with Billy and Elijah, and knowing he wouldn't.

"Dom?" Billy's voice was soft, slurred by alcohol and fatigue.

Dom lifted his head to look at Billy, noticing for the first and thousandth time how very green Billy's eyes were. "Yeah, mate?"

"Want to help me shift this one off to bed?" Elijah had fallen asleep against Billy's shoulder, and he looked impossibly young and soft and sweet. Billy was watching Elijah with a smile, moving carefully so as to not wake him.

Dom watched them both and felt a surge of jealousy when he recognized the look in Billy's eyes as love. He wasn't sure how he missed this...thing...that Billy had for Elijah, but he had, and he wondered what else he'd missed. It was a bit pathetic really, that he'd been watching Billy all these months and not seen it. He was pathetic, and he could see why Billy wasn't interested in being anything other than friends.

"Dommie? You okay?"

Shaking off the self-pity, Dom heaved himself to his feet, then bent to drape Elijah over his shoulder, fireman-style, so he could carry him off to wherever Billy wanted to let him sleep it off. Elijah barely stirred, even when he was upside down.

"Where to?"

"He'll have to go into the spare room with Orli -- he talks in his sleep when he's pissed."

Dom was a bit surprised at this; from the look on Billy's face earlier, he'd assumed Billy would have bunked with Elijah. He pushed the door to the spare room open, and deposited his cargo on the futon. Orli rolled to the side, wrapping an arm around Elijah before Billy could cover him with a blanket; Billy chuckled a bit and dropped the blanket over both of them. When Billy laughed, Dom peered at him through the darkness, and was surprised yet again when he saw no jealousy or anger on Billy's face. That was odd -- most people didn't like it when someone else was wrapped around the person they wanted.

Dom waited until the door was closed before speaking. "I guess I'll be going.... It's late, and I'll be regretting this in the morning as it is."

"You don't have to go. You can stay if you like."

Dom thought about walking the half-mile to his flat, and decided Billy's sofa was probably a better deal. "I suppose the spare pillows and blankets are in there?" He gestured back towards the room Elijah and Orli were sleeping in.

Billy looked at the door, then back to Dom. He flushed as he mumbled an answer.

"I didn't quite catch that, Bills. Care to repeat it, in English this time?"

"I said 'You can sleep with me.'" Billy met his eyes as he said it this time, and Dom couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Won’t Elijah have a problem with that?"

"Why on Earth would he?"

Dom looked away, crossing his arms over his chest defensively, tucking his chin down against his collarbone.

Billy closed the distance between them, ducking down into Dom's line of sight, forcing Dom to look at him. "Dom? I don't know where you got the idea that there is anything between 'Lijah and me. He wants someone else entirely, and me? Well...I do too. I...." He trailed off when Dom looked away again. "Dommie, you daft cunt. Do I really have to tell you?"

Dom's head came around quickly, jaw dropping and eyes lighting up with hope. The expression on his face said, 'Who, me?'

"Yeah. You." With trembling hands, Billy framed Dom's face, pulling him forward for a gentle kiss.

 

It was gentle and slow and over before he wanted it to be, but they had forever to do it all over again -- all because Billy had given them a chance, and Dom had taken it....


End file.
